A Heart
by Barzini
Summary: What if Hermione had died, and Harry built a robot to replace her? Can a robot truly replace a human? A one shot based on the song by Rin  A vocaloid  called Kokoro  Heart


**Italics represent a system run-through! Italic bold represents the lyrics of the song, Kokoro. The ones in normal font is the story.**

_System __Startup.__Running__ for__ the __first __time.__Scan __registry__…__  
>Clean.<br>Initializing__…_

Her eyes slowly opened, and she sat up, and she came face to face with a man, and according to her face recognition features, was Professor Harry James Potter, her creator.

"Good morning." He said, little droplets of water forming around his eyes.

"Good morning." She replied, and she did a scan for humidity in the surrounding area, and checked the weather forecast. No rain. So why the waters in his eyes?

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, and she nodded slowly.

"You are my creator."

"Is the system running?"

"No problem." She replied, and Harry wiped his eyes, and extended his hand to her, and she stared at it curiously, cocking her head.

_Scanning __database,__keyword,__ "__Hand__"__  
>1082 <em>_results __acquired.  
>Filter <em>_for __Social __options.  
>12 <em>_results __obtained._

By the time she reached those twelve results, he had already lowered his hand and pat her on the shoulder.

"Good, your name is Hermione Granger."

_**I was a robot made by a lonely scientist.**_

As she walked around her creator's house, she saw many pictures. And she saw herself in them, and through scanning, the facial expressions were recognized as-

_Smile.  
>Grin.<br>Laughter._

And the body actions were-

_Hugging.  
>Kissing<em>

Hermione would walk about the house and whenever her creator saw her, he would walk over and hug her, and more water would flow out of his eyes, and she would just stand there. There was no responsive directory for this kind of movements.

_**And **__**to **__**say **__**how **__**it **__**was **__**done,**__** I was called a Miracle.**__**  
>But <strong>__**I **__**was **__**still **__**missing **__**the **__**one **__**important **__**programme **__**that **__**could **__**not **__**be **__**made.**_

"I think you should know why you were made. My wife, or you, died in a major accident a few years ago. If only she had a wand… Then nothing could have killed her… You don't understand what I am saying, do you?" Her creator, Harry said, his eyes once again turning red, and she just stood there, shaking her head.

_**That is called Kokoro… (Heart)**_

She watched as Harry would sit at a computer for hours, typing away at a keyboard, and scribbling on piles and piles of paper, and gradually, she could register a change in her creator. His hair was getting whiter, and his hands were getting bonier, and his movements, slower.

_**A few hundred years had passed, left all alone…**_

One day, when she had finished absorbing her daily dose of sunlight, she moved to the Study room to greet her creator good morning, but however, no matter how many times she said, "Good morning Professor!" or "Good morning Harry!" which was his favourite, as he said she reminded him of his late wife, he would not move, and his eyes were closed.

_Scanning __body __temperature.  
>Below <em>_daily __average.__Register__…__  
>Scanning <em>_body __movement__…__  
>Negative.<br>Scanning __pupil __dilation__…__  
>Negative.<em>

She stood there, and shook the Professor, but move he would not. She remembered that Harry had once told him that they, humans, needed sleep,, and would love not to be disturbed, so she left him there after muttering an apology. However, after several hours, when it was past his usual routine-

_Scanning __data __base.__Compare __signs __logged __at__12.04pm __to __data __base __information.  
>Scanning<em>_…__  
>1 <em>_match__found.  
>Opening <em>_file__…__  
>Death-<em>_T__he __action __or __fact __of __dying __or __being __killed;__the __end__of __the __life __of __a __person __or __organism._

She stood there and walked back to the room, and stared at the man, her creator. Death, was it?

_**The Miracle Robot**__**wants **__**to **__**know **__**the **__**thing **__**that **__**the **__**man **__**was **__**working on **__**till **__**the **__**end **__**of **__**his **__**life**__**…**_

Every day, when she had gained enough energy, she would sit beside the professor still in his study room, and converse with him, though not getting any reply in return, and she would still cook his share of food as he liked it, and though she was not able to do the human action known as "Eat", she would still sit beside the professor with her food, and watch, and when his usual eating routine which takes 15mins was up, she would clean up, and wander around the room, looking through his papers as she was no longer getting scolded by him.

_**He was making for me, Kokoro (heart)…**_

"Don't ever open this system. It might be too much for you." She could still hear him say as she sat in front of his computer, and for once she could register a human emotion-

_Identify __emotion.  
>Temptation.<br>Expelling__…__  
>Command <em>_overwritten.__Activating __Code__XBE34, __proceed __with__ '__Emotion__'_

She turned on the computer, and it automatically started to play a disc in its hard-drive, and the first thing she saw was that of her creator, hugging her, or according to her creator, His Wife, and they were both smiling. And the screen faded out to black, before resuming, with the video's name being, "My Memories"

Harry was holding a video camera, and the Hermione in the video was waving back, and as she got into a car, he was still waving when a truck slammed into it from the side, and drove it into a tree, and the video camera dropped, and she could see Harry running towards the wreck-

_**Beginning **__**to **__**be **__**moved, **__**Miracle **__**Robot **__**is **__**accelerating,**__**why **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**my **__**tears **__**stop,**__**Why **__**am **__**I **__**shaking?**__**Why **__**is **__**my **__**heart beat **__**accelerating?**_

Suddenly, as she watched the video, a huge flash of digits flashed before her mind and the interface disappeared, leaving her with a crystal clear vision.

_Opening 'Memories' and destroying Operating System. _

Just then, she suddenly felt the death of Harry a few hundred years too late, and her tears swelled up, and her mind was starting to be loaded from memories that Harry had extracted from Hermione's brain as it pulsated it's last few beats.

"Harry… You silly person… Why did you still love me so much? Why make me again?" She cried, and now, she was truly Hermione, though still a robot, and now spoke and behaved as Harry had wished for, instead of a physical companion, she was one that is spiritual as well, still a robot, a few hundred years too late.

_**Is **__**this **__**what **__**I **__**had **__**wished **__**for,**__**Kokoro? **__**A **__**wonder,**__**Kokoro,**__**Kokoro,**__**a **__**wonder.**__**I **__**now **__**know **__**how **__**to **__**be **__**happy.**_

As the video progressed, it showed Harry offering the actual Hermione a dress, and her putting on gleefully, smiling and laughing.

"I remember that dress…" The robot said to herself and she looked around the room, and pausing the video, her _Kokoro _still beating, and she pulled out a dust covered dress from a cupboard. Harry had once offered it to her, and she had merely looked at it, and he left, and from her heart, she could tell it was actually disappointment. She dusted it clean and got into it, and turned to the computer again, her tears still flowing, her heart full of emotions, Joy from her human counterpart that Harry still loved her beyond death, and Sadness from the fact that she did not play Hermione for Harry just as he wanted her to.

_**I now know how to be sad, a wonder, Kokoro, Kokoro, Infinite wonders. How deep and touching it can get.**_

Then, the video resumed to the fallen video camera, where an ambulance had pulled up, and she could see herself in the video, her sweater drenched in blood, and Harry wailing, leaning against the car, and hurriedly following the ambulance, and he was mouthing something… A name…

Hermione…

_**Now, I am beginning to notice the reason I was being born… Alone must be sad, Yes, that day, that time, in my body, Kokoro lives and is now overflowing…**_

As the human Hermione's memories and mind flowed into her, she could almost feel her, and be her, but still, she was a robot. However, she now had it, "Kokoro." And she walked to the Study Room, where Harry still was, preserved, thanks to the air-conditioner & the robot cleaning every day, and she cried, as memories of his treatment to her all came, and her tears flowed, as the strongest emotion came on-

Love.

_**Now **__**I **__**can **__**say **__**my **__**true **__**feelings, **__**I **__**offer **__**them **__**all **__**to **__**you**__**… **__**Thank **__**you-**_

Hermione-Robot knelt beside her husband and hugged his ice cold body,

_**For giving birth to me. Thank you for the days you've spent with me.**_

"Thank you, Harry." She said it as both Hermione and the robot itself, and closed her eyes.

_**Thank you for everything you have given to me.  
>Thank you, I'll eternally sing for you~!<strong>_

And with that, the robot shorted, for the Heart or Kokoro was too much for the machine to bear, and she would move and sing no longer. However, a few years later, when someone came across the lab, they would say that they found the robot smiling.

Maybe it is because she would sing for Harry and the real Hermione forever more in the land of Paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is a oneshot based on a song called Kokoro by Rin, a Vocaloid... I was really bored so I decided to write this... Please leave a review for this story! And feel free to contact me! :D Ciao!<strong>

**Wad ya waiting for! Review already!**

**EDIT: I realized I got the translation wrong for most parts, and I edited the ones which are actually correct. Hence, this story DOES NOT violate any copyright intentions, and is now actually inspired by this song instead. Thank you! Correct translations are on google... not on Youtube -.-**


End file.
